U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,793 which issued on Apr. 23, 1996 to Cherry et al. discloses a rotary engine comprising a rotor having an annular outer wall and two bases of the rotor. The entirety of U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,793 is incorporated by reference herein. The present disclosure provides electrical generators and methods for generating electricity using a rotor having an annular outer wall and two bases.